A Proclamation Not Heard
by StripesCO
Summary: Their relationship was perfect at first, but then the cracks began to appear when Georgie realized how much more friendship meant to Ethan.


**A/N:** I chose a new style of prose - although you probably can't tell. I kind of gotten tired of writing just romantic/fluff between the Curly Goth (Ethan) & Kindergoth (Georgie), and decided for some angst. Enjoy!

* * *

He needed to do this, since it seemed the only obvious way to enlighten the taller Goth to his troubling young boyfriend. But was the term boyfriend too much of a conformist way to say what they were?

Georgie could only shrug physically despite no one talking to him. He leaned his face against the cooling reflecting glass, and squinted at his mirrored reflection. His green eyes seemed shrunk back, somewhat, and were surrounded by thick faded black eyeliner, while the rest of his face shone brightly with a sickening pale color. A harsh sob tore out of the young teenager's mouth as he rubbed tiredly at his right eye, and caused it to turn a little pink.

He didn't know what went wrong. Or why he was acting like a love-sick teen - despite his contradicting self-esteem that he wasn't the same as all the conformists at school.

Was it because he was Goth? Because they were both Goth? Outcasts, doomed to never find love or appreciation with even themselves?

Georgie slowly shook his head, letting the cold mirror cool his heated face as he weighed his options.

That couldn't be the reason.

* * *

At the beginning of their so-called "relationship" it had been beautiful. Ethan had brought countless gifts to the younger Goth after learning that he had harbored intense feelings for him. Georgie had hid from him, and the others after the revelation until Ethan had shown up on his doorstep refusing to move and offering a peace treaty of a box that held five newly store-bought cigarette packs, and a small green teddy-bear.

Or maybe they had been used to start their relationship together.

When Georgie had finally accepted the gifts, and allowed Ethan into his home the elder had pounced upon him. Licking, biting, and kissing all over Georgie's face and neck before bringing the little Goth to a shaking screaming mess with only his right hand.

Since that day they had been inseparable, and it seemed to drive Dylan up the wall. He had complained loudly that the two were acting as bad as all the Justin and Britney wannabes, but they had merely ignored his protests. Or, as Georgie had liked to do to rile him up even more - stuck his middle finger up for the other as his lips were parted by a quick tongue.

Eventually their countless heated make-out sessions did arise to the notion of sex. Georgie had remembered being scared and ashamed of being laid bare, but Ethan's lips had calmed him down.

Had brought him nothing but small prickling sensations of pure desire as he had held onto the elder and lost his virginity that night.

Afterwards their coupling hadn't seemed to waver as they had found themselves experimenting in new locations, and new situations.

Until Georgie began to realize how much more friendship meant to Ethan. Strictly speaking - tight friendship. Which is why it shouldn't have been a surprised to the teenager when given the choice between staying with your partner, who was gasping upon a bed, almost near the brink or the indication of intercourse - begging usually worked as his throat had been sore from the other's constant teasing - or rescuing a wasted asshole, who happened to be his best friend.

The choice had been decided without a second thought.

Georgie had wanted to cry out loud with his frustration as Ethan's cell-phone had rung, and the once silent tranquility between lovers was disrupted by Dylan's loud, obnoxious, slurring voice.

He had slurred several sentences together, most of them begging Ethan to come over and take care of him; promising over the phone that he would save the pretty colored pills for the elder.

Ethan had sworn under his breath as they could hear what sounded like Dylan tossing his phone somewhere and the faint bang it made. Rustling had been heard, and Georgie couldn't help but pout as he saw his lover hastily redressing himself.

"You're leaving me for him?" The words had shot out of his mouth, and Georgie had turned his head to the side as Ethan slid long fingers underneath his chin, and pulled his face up against his own.

Their lips met briefly.

"I won't be gone long, Georgie. But I have to make sure that butt-munch is okay. When he's asleep, I'll come back."

It had been a promise not kept.

Georgie had waited most of the night for his lover to return, but as dawn had started seeping through the cracks of the blinds and his body slowly began to become more limp than before, he had swallowed his hurt and promptly turned over to fall asleep.

* * *

Ethan had eventually made it up to the younger Goth as he had picked him up in his badly beaten-up car and had driven them to the park, where he apologized profusely for being absent from his lover.

Georgie had felt tears threaten to spill at the adoration that Ethan was showing him and he had hushed the elder up by pressing their lips together.

Ethan had seemed relieved as their kisses became more intense, and hot puffs of air began to touch sensitive skin - rightly underneath Georgie's right ear and causing him to become a twitching mess against the other's chest, while begging for more.

But the attention hadn't lasted long as Ethan had stared passed the little Goth's head and out the passenger side of his car window.

He had immediately pushed Georgie away, and had struggled to get out the car.

Georgie had blinked in bewilderment as he was pushed away. Dimly, through the evaporating lust, he had observed through the windshield glass, Ethan running towards someone who was obviously trying to run towards the pond or away from Ethan himself.

Eyes had widened as he had noticed it had been Henrietta, who was busy falling to her knees and looking like she was screaming something at Ethan.

Ethan had fallen to his knees as well and had been busy pulling his oldest friend against his chest.

Georgie had watched as they seemed to struggle against one another, and Henrietta had out-rightly slapped Ethan hard across his face. Little spikes of anger had rushed through him at the display, but the taller Goth had merely held onto the flailing woman.

His lips had mouthed words that Georgie couldn't hear, but had made the little Goth shiver and feel starved for attention.

He could tell that Henrietta had calmed down somewhat as he had watched the two walk back towards the car.

Instinctively, Georgie had dove to the back seat and sat waiting for the two. He had wanted to share Henrietta's pain and ask what ailed her, but as the two had gotten into the car Ethan's lips had brush the corner of Henrietta's.

Jealously had torn viciously throughout his body, and Georgie had sunk lower in the back seat while sulking at his lover. He had been ignored, unfortunately, and his heart had throbbed painfully as he had observed the conversation between the two.

"I'll drive you home."

"Will you stay with me, Ethan? I don't want to be alone. I mean - I know you should probably be with Georgie."

Georgie had wanted to push his face forward so Ethan would remember that he was in the car as well, but his lover shook his head.

"Georgie will understand."

Georgie had felt his mouth open in silent protest, but lacked the integrity to defend himself - that maybe, no, he won't understand.

However, he had lay hidden and mute in the back seat as Ethan had drove Henrietta to her house, and the two had exited the car and entered her home without sparing any sort of acknowledgement to the other occupant in the backseat.

Georgie had reluctantly let himself out of Ethan's car and had disappeared for some alone time.

Vacantly, he had ignored every text and call that Ethan had sent his way the next day, until the elder had broken into his house and caressed his body tenderly – so full of love.

* * *

They had left his house to walk briskly in the autumn dusk since it happen to be an enjoyment that both of them shared in common.

A thin faded purple scarf had been secured tightly around his neck to keep the cold off, and he had wrapped it around his mouth as well.

It gave the look of such innocence that Ethan had scooped him up and kissed him soundly.

Although, the kiss had seemed to shake all the horrible feelings of being neglected for so long, their moment of giddiness came to a halt with a deep, "Hey."

The two had pulled away from one another and stared at a familiar jock blocking their path on the sidewalk.

"Raven," Ethan had muttered in recognition.

He was the only one who refused to call Stan by his true name, but that simple nickname had always seem to make Stan smile a bit, and it had done its trick once more before Stan's lips curled downwards in a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"It's - um," Stan had stared at Georgie before glancing up towards the taller Goth. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course," Ethan had immediately replied, ignoring the sudden open-mouth disbelief that had crossed Georgie's face.

Stan had looked petrified at breaking the two apart, and he had looked like he wanted to reconsider, but Ethan had merely shooed him down the sidewalk. "I'll be back later, Georgie."

"No you won't."

A statement that nobody had heard.

* * *

With everyone falling to pieces and allowing Ethan to put them back together, Georgie naturally assumed the only way for his lover to pay any attention to him was through the act of self-mutilation.

He removed his face from the less than cold mirror and sat down upon the closed toilet seat.

He pushed his black left shirt sleeve upwards and pulled a lone thin razor out. It nipped his right thumb a bit, and he hissed in discomfort before dragging the ragged edge across his left wrist.

Fascination bombarded his mind despite the echoing pain as he watched his own blood ooze out through the thin cut and trail down in thin dark splatters.

The color at first was a bit purplish, a fascination that made Georgie smirk, before a few of the drips running down his arm began to dry a bit, and turned into the deep red color that match the hair dye that Dylan had in his hair.

"Can I talk to you alone, Ethan?" He spoke out loud, bringing the blade across his left wrist again and wincing at the more intense stinging. More blood began to trickle from the deepen cut, and Georgie smirked once more as he felt a wave a nausea hit him.

The bathroom knob started twisting suddenly and Dylan poked his head through.

Georgie frown at seeing the red Goth - why was he here? Than he remembered: Dylan had shown up after Ethan had blatantly rejected Georgie's accompany for some gossip or trouble that Stan seemed to want to tell him, to beg for some cigarettes.

"Who are you talking to?" Georgie's name died on his lips as Dylan took in the fragile state that was happening. "Holy shit, Georgie!"

Georgie cringed from the shout, and Dylan swore as he moved forward to swipe the blade away from little Goth. He reached almost blindly against the wall for one of the wash-towels, and pressed it firmly upon the thin cut.

Georgie hissed at the still stinging pain and tried to pull away from Dylan's demanding face.

"Why, Georgie? Why would you do something so idiotic?" Dylan was shouting and pressing tighter against the wound while Georgie yelped out loud from the sudden constant stinging pain.

"Because he doesn't see me anymore!"

Dylan opened his mouth and closed it.

"Who?" He asked softer than before.

"Ethan!" Georgie all but wailed, letting his emotions get the better of him as he let thick tears trail down his cheeks.

Dylan continued to press the towel thickly against the younger Goth, but encircled his arms and felt the other burrow into his embrace. Tears dripped through his shirt, and Dylan let the younger Goth cry out his frustration before maneuvering them to Georgie's bedroom.

Georgie felt drained suddenly. And once his head hit his pillow he was out, although, a few tears continued to trickle down from his closed eyelids.

* * *

When he awoke there was a warm presence against his back, and Georgie took noticed that he was sleeping on his right side and his left arm was dangling over the edge of the bed. Some gauze was wrapped securely around his cut, and a strong arm was encircled around his left shoulder.

Fingers gently skimmed down to his sealed cut before lacing their fingers together.

Georgie whimpered at the sensation, and a nose poked at the back of his neck.

He was pulled roughly back against Ethan's chest as the taller Goth mumbled apologies against the back of his neck.

"Georgie, why?"

Georgie ignored the pleading question, but rough fingers skimmed over his body. "C'mon Georgie, tell me!"

"Why do you ignore me, Ethan?"

Met with a similar compelling question silenced the elder as he rubbed Georgie's arm tenderly. "I hav-" He began, but the younger pulled away and snapped at him. "Yes you have, Ethan! You've left me countless times, despite my objects to all of them! First for Dylan, than for Henrietta - and what was up with that kiss? And even for Stan!"

Ethan looked bewildered for a moment.

Although Georgie couldn't see his look, he could feel it from the ever-growing silence that was beginning to surround the bedroom.

He smirked before continuing, "Didn't think I knew about that? Well, I guess you wouldn't - considering you forgot I was still in the fucking car!"

He rolled over so he could face the elder.

Ethan was struck speechless, and he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the younger's lips. He lifted himself into a sitting position on the bed and mumbled out loud, "Maybe we should break-up then."

Georgie felt his chest heave at the suggestion, and he tugged wildly at Ethan's coat sleeve. Their eyes met and Georgie couldn't help but lower his head in defeat as he whispered, "It would be for the best."

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
